Purpose: To describe effects of the Florida Mental Health Act (or Baker Act) on the community mental health service delivery system in 7 rural counties and 1 urban county which comprise Mental Health District IV in Florida. The Baker Act, which became effective on July 1, 1972, emphasizes: a. provision resources for care and treatment of the mentally ill at the community level. b. rights of patients: to individual dignity, to treatment, to quality of treatment, to free communication, to possession of personal effects, to vote, to periodic review, etc. Summary of work completed: a. data have been gathered on cohorts of patients from Mental Health Division IV who entered Florida State Hospital (FSH) in the 4 month period preceding implementation, and the 7 month period subsequent to its implementation (305 patients) were resident patients at FSH as of February 1, 1973 (373 patients). b. data have been gathered on experiences, and responses to their experiences, with the Baker Act by gatekeepers and caregivers in the 8 counties. Research Objectives for coming year: a. statistical analysis of data. b. gathering and analysis of statewide data on experiences and responses to their experiences with the Baker Act by gatekeepers and caregivers.